


Brace face

by Yellowbirdbluetoo



Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: Max has braces and I wanna torture my son okay, based off a Tumblr headcanon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-31
Updated: 2017-05-31
Packaged: 2018-11-07 04:20:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11051211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yellowbirdbluetoo/pseuds/Yellowbirdbluetoo
Summary: Second summer at Camp Campbell's camp Campbell!Nikki and Neil meet up with Max again, but their friend has a new addition tohimself that he dosen't want to speak of. Literally. Like he won't speak.





	Brace face

"Neil! Max!". Nikki's excited shouts came at the two boys who turned to face the girl who came running at them. 

She was taller, a least slightly taller than Max, and lost the red overalls she had wore last summer. They had been replaced by a pair of dark red shorts. 

"Hey guys! Can you believe it's been an entire summer since we've seen each other? Cause I can't, I mean wow that's a whole year. We're all a year older now!".

Neil grinned at her. "Yep. Officially twelve". Nikki oohed. "Dang. I'm still only eleven. Max how bout you?".

Max rolled his eyes and held up ten fingers, then put the down and brought up two. 

"Twelve. Damn, I'm youngest-". Nikki stops. "Hey Max. Why aren't you talking?".

Neil shrugged. "I've been trying to get him too, but he hasn't spoken a word all since I've got here. Dude what's up?".

Max sighed, crossing his arms. He shrugged and turned to face somewhere else. 

Nikki jumped in the air a few times excitedly. "Maybe he wants us to guess! You've gone mute? Your mouth hurts? You lost your voice?".

Max shook his head. 

"Throat loss?".

Both turned to Neil who blanched. "H-hey it can happen".

"Maybe he's a afraid to talk! But why would Max be afraid to talk? Are you a big scaredy cat? Or a wittle crybaby?".

Nikki giggled in his face and he pushed her back, glaring at her. 

"I'm getting warmer! So maybe he was abducted by aliens-".

"OH MY GOD, th'uth up!". Max shouted. He the covered his mouth with both hands, but it was too late. 

The three friends stared at each other with shocked faces. 

Nikki began to giggle. The giggle turned into snickers. Then full fledged laughter. Neil bagan chuckling too and before long they were both laughing so hard they could barely breathe. 

Max scoffed, kicking the ground agitated. 

Neil wiped his eyes. "Sorry man but-".

"Your a brace face!". Nikki pointed at him. 

Max groaned. "Yeth. I got brathes. Happy?".

Nikki laughed again. "Yeah! You sound ridiculous!".

"Thank'th". Max said sarcastically as possible. 

"We'll come on brace face. Let's get to camp!".

"I thwear if you call me that again I will bite you".


End file.
